


That’s a Relief

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Omorashi, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: "In the circus, there was no such thing as privacy. We pissed where we pleased, and if we were lucky, whoever happened to see would be into it.”





	That’s a Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a lack of omorashi/watersports content in the fandom, so I am here to deliver a thing that nobody asked for. 
> 
> Just a heads up: There is some nonconsensual voyeurism that happens at the beginning and is addressed and resolved later in the story. However, if this makes you uncomfortable, you may want to skip this one.

It was midnight after another day on the road, and The Mighty Nein was raving over their most recent victory.  
  
“How stupid do you have to be to try to ambush seven people when there are only three of you?” exclaimed an amused Jester.  
  
“Pretty dumb, apparently,” chuckled Beau, nudging a dark robed body with the toe of her boot, just to make sure it was not still alive after taking an arrow through the heart.  
  
Meanwhile, Caleb was reveling in his own victory of keeping his bladder at bay while he hurled a fireball at the last standing bandit.  Keeping his wit together long enough to cast was a feat in its own right. He had been previously negotiating with himself over the pressing urge to go piss and leaving the marginal comfort of his bedroll and the warmth of the fire, when Jester, on her watch, had called for backup.  It took all his concentration to land the attack before his knees buckled beneath him and a small spurt of urine splashed into his underclothes.  
  
When Caleb was certain no one was paying attention to him, he hobbled into the forest to find cover behind some trees.  He heard Molly and Nott chime in on the conversation, but their chattering was indecipherable from where he stopped to do his business.  
  
“Oh, gods,” Caleb whispered to himself as he shucked off his pants and underclothes while hopping from foot to foot, “Hurry, hurry, hurry…” 

This would be so much easier if he could just whip it out, like Molly or Fjord.

Once he tossed his clothes aside and bunched up his coat above his ankles, Caleb squatted in the grass to relieve himself, sighing loudly into the darkness as the sound of piss hitting leaves filled his ears.  Even with his perfect sense of time, it felt like it took forever before the stream trickled to a stop and the aching in Caleb’s abdomen subsided.  
  
“Oh, _gods_ ,” he repeated, breathlessly.  He picked himself up with the help of a sturdy branch and had begun dressing when he heard a twig snap in the near distance—a footfall, for sure.  The forest was eerily quiet after that, and Caleb strained his ears to listen for the sound again. Although his human eyes were useless in the dark, his heightened sensitivity to another's energy made him certain that he was not alone.  Regardless, Caleb fastened his trousers and headed back the way he came.  
  
By the time he returned to camp, the others were tucked snug in their bedrolls.  Everyone, except….Mollymauk, who appeared moments later from behind the treeline.  He clapped the wizard on the back with a congratulatory, “Good man, Caleb,” before sauntering past him and taking his post to start his watch atop a boulder, staring out into the darkness.  
  
_Darkvision._  It sure would be handy to—  
  
Caleb felt the blood rush out of his face.  He had returned to the camp before Molly, who had been there before Caleb had left.  There was no doubt that Caleb sensed another being in the forest besides himself, so unless the wizard’s paranoia was getting the best of him, the only person who could have followed him was Molly.  
  
“You alright there, Caleb?” called the Tiefling, peering down at the human’s pale visage.  
  
“Ja,” lied Caleb, quickly ducking his head, “Have a good night, Mollymauk.”  He turned away and collapsed on his bedroll, letting the fire heat his face until he couldn’t feel the blush that burned the tips of his ears.  


______

 

A part of Caleb wanted to call Molly out for violating his privacy.  He knew that rest of the group was fine with casual nudity, and so was he, until it came to his own.  But it wasn’t like Caleb hadn’t stolen glances at Molly, or wondered what it would feel like to touch and be touched by him, so the fact that Caleb’s mind would entertain the idea of being watched by Molly while taking a late night piss might not be so unwelcome as he had thought.

Caleb carried around this secret for a couple of days.  He let the idea that Molly was into some kinky shit simmer in his mind and permeate into his thoughts whenever he relieved himself.  He thought about what Molly might say to him while he pissed in the woods, and gods, what kind of look might Molly give if he caught him hunched over at an inopportune time?

It didn’t take long for Caleb to find out just what Molly was thinking.  The party was strolling through the Pentamarket once they reached Zadash.  Caleb lagged behind, hoping they would go on ahead without him. Most did, except Molly, of course, who slowed his pace to walk besides Caleb.

“Are you feeling alright?” asked Molly.

“Ja, I am, thank you for asking,” said Caleb, hoping it would satisfy the nosy Tiefling.  It didn’t. Molly looked him up and down, his red eyes a one-way mirror. Caleb’s heart was in his throat by the time Molly spoke.

“You’re limping,” Molly pointed out, “You should have Jester look at that.”  Caleb almost protested, insisting he was fine, but he noticed the subtle smirk pulling at the corner of Mollymauk’s lips.

“You are messing with me, Molly,” accused Caleb, “I know the way you look at me now isn’t out of concern.  And—” Caleb boldly stepped in front of Molly, blocking his path. “I would like to request that you do not follow me into the forest at night again.”

Mollymauk’s face fell, and the sight of it twisted Caleb’s stomach in knots.

“I’m sorry,” said Molly, slouching his shoulders.

“Are you?” pressed Caleb, “Because most people do not accidentally watch others do their business.  It’s not…normal.”

The Tiefling flinched the moment that last word left Caleb’s mouth.

“I am truly sorry, Caleb,” Molly insisted, meeting Caleb’s eyes.  “I know this doesn’t excuse my behavior, but when I was in the circus, there was no such thing as privacy.  We pissed where we pleased, and if we were lucky, whoever happened to see would be into it.”

Caleb’s face had gone bright red. “So this is—it’s a thing for you, yeah?”

Molly nodded.  “It is, but I had no reason to violate your privacy.  I will never do that again, Caleb. I hope you can forgive me.”

Caleb smiled, still blushing, and stepped closer to Molly, who took a step back.

“Listen,” said Caleb, grabbing onto Molly’s sleeve.  “I did not say I never wanted you to do it again. You just need to ask for my permission.”

“Oh,” said Molly, whose eyes widened twice their normal size, _“Oh.”_

“As for your previous concern,” added Caleb, leaning in close to whisper into Molly’s ear, “I am not limping.  I am trying not to piss myself in this crowded marketplace.”

Molly felt his temperature rise when he felt Caleb’s hot breath against his neck.  He strained to listen to the wizard’s voice over the blood rushing in his ears.

“You have taken up too much of my time to find a proper washroom, Mollymauk,” Caleb purred, putting emphasis on Molly’s full name,  “So if you would so kindly escort me to the nearest alley so I can relieve myself, I would be very grateful.”

Molly’s eyes started darting around at once, searching for a destination and calculating the fasted route to get there.  There was a dark, narrow path between two shops that looked promising, so he took Caleb’s hand and tugged him across the bazaar.  Once they were out of sight, Caleb bent at the waist and forced his hands between his knees.

“Just in time,” said Molly, watching Caleb shiver a few times and arch his back.  The poor man’s knees were wobbling and they both wondered if he would make it out of his clothes fast enough to avoid an accident.

“No,” said Caleb, “I am not going to make it.  If I take my hands away I am going to piss myself.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” teased Molly, only a little ashamed of his selfishness. Caleb let out a whine and the desperation in his eyes stirred something inside Molly that had been dormant for a long time. The Tiefling smirked wickedly.  “I mean no disrespect, but your clothes are already filthy. I wonder how they would look stained dark with piss.”

“M-Mollymauk!” stammered Caleb, squeezing his thighs together even harder, “You want me to piss myself, right here? In broad daylight, in the middle of _everything_?”

“I won’t make you, darling,” cooed Molly, “But watching you squirm has caused a slight complication for me as well.”

Caleb glanced the Tiefling over.  The way he was standing with legs apart shamelessly displayed the obvious erection in Molly’s trousers.

“Fuck,” breathed Caleb.  Even after hearing it from the Tiefling’s own foul mouth, he couldn’t believe that this was actually making Molly _hard_.  “I am not going to make it,” he repeated, hanging his head, “I am….sorry.”

“Oh, Caleb, it’s alright.  Come here, darling,” Molly held out his arms, then realized that Caleb was immobile and approached him instead.  He gently guided Caleb backwards until his back hit the brick wall. He helped the human out of dirty old his coat and slipped his own coat off his shoulders.

“Mollymauk—” began Caleb, but Molly pressed a finger to the human’s lips and a leg between his knees.  Molly felt Caleb rock his groin against Molly’s thigh. He looped an arm around the human’s waist.

“Shh, it’s alright,” assured Molly in a gentler voice than Caleb had ever heard the Tefling use.  He leaned into Caleb, his breath tickling the human’s lips. “Do you trust me?”

“I…” Caleb paused.   _Does_ he trust Mollymauk?  Isn’t this the same person he was livid with just ten minutes ago for getting too close too quickly?   _Yes_ , screamed his brain and body and every fiber of his being.   _You trust him._

“Yes,” whispered Caleb, barely audible.  “I do.”

“Then let go,” said Molly.  He nudged Caleb’s groin with his leg, signaling that it was okay to go whenever he was ready.

“Oh, gods, no, I cannot, Molly!  Your clothes—” fretted Caleb, but with one last shudder, he felt his muscles unclench and the warmth spread across the front of his pants.  He knew that Molly could feel it, too. Caleb buried his face in Molly’s chest, refusing to look him in the eye while he pissed down both their legs.

The two mumbled apologies and reassurances to each other until the fabric began to cool and cling to their legs.  Caleb pulled away first, a look of sheer horror plastered on his face. “I cannot believe I just did that,” he said, hoarsely, staring wide-eyed at the large dark spot on Molly’s thigh that traveled down the length of his trousers.

Molly, however, looked more than content, grinning sheepishly at Caleb while he wrapped the other man’s coat around his shoulders before picking up his own.   _At least our coats hide the stains well_ , thought Caleb.

“We should get cleaned up before the others return to the inn,” suggested Molly, “We can even have the bath to ourselves, if we hurry.”  Caleb nodded aggressively. A bath with Molly sounded very nice. He shrunk into his shoulders as he followed Molly back to the inn, feeling like the whole world could see right through him, but not minding in the slightest if they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha wow if that was not 100% self-indulgent filth then I dunno what is
> 
> Thanks for reading if you got this far! ;)


End file.
